Regalo
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: No mas secretos, aquella fue una larga promesa que decidimos mantener, pero aun cuando lo aclaras parece que no sé absolutamente nada. Nezushi
1. ¿De verdad estás bien?

Quería subir esto el viernes ;x; pero mi musa es muy zorra asdadsfsdfs y bueno ya que.

Oh well esta es una cosa que se me ocurrió en base a mil head cannons que tengo en la cabeza sobre este par so, si tienen teorías de sobre que será pueden enviarlas y si alguno llega a atinarle tendrá un regalo sorpresa.

Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews. Digamos que la historia se sitúa luego _del regreso._

**Advertencias:** Pues... la verdad no creo que halla nada que acotar por aquí.

**Disclaimer:** No.6 ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ta-lá.

**Capítulo I: ¿De verdad estás bien?**

El albino llevaba días registrando un patrón de comportamiento extraño en su compañero: se veía demasiado tranquilo por decirlo de alguna forma, sin contar que se iba de casa sin decir nada, por supuesto que esto era algo que hacia en el pasado pero que desde su nuevo encuentro no había ocurrido por nueva cuenta, en resumen Shion se encontraba preocupado.

Revisó por nueva cuenta el libro que había estado leyendo ese día mirando sin ver realmente las palabras allí registradas ¿como podía concentrarse? Cuando algo que concernía a Nezumi se le metía a la cabeza era muy difícil sacarlo si no investiga a fondo que era lo que estaba sucediendo, cosa que por supuesto iba a hacer sin rechistar ni un momento mas.

Guardo los lentes que ahora adornaban sus carmesí orbes a la hora de leer, no pudo salir ileso de todo el lío que había ocurrido, sin embargo tampoco era del todo malo, una vez cerrado el libro empezó con lo importante: averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin duda alguna él era un experto en el tema ya que las pocas veces en las que su sentido común percibía que algo estaba ocurriendo no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar, sin mencionar que todo lo que tenía que ver con cierto muchacho de orbes verdes le ponía el triple de alerta.

Esa noche llego mas temprano que de costumbre a casa; no había señales de nada fuera de lugar, si tenía que ser honesto todo estaba quizás demasiado tranquilo, aunque tampoco es como si eso no fuese algo normal. El pequeño Hamlet sintió la presencia del muchacho y se acercó hasta su pie mientras subía rápidamente hasta llegar a su hombro, Shion sonrió con natural dulzura mientras rascaba la cabeza del pequeño animal.

- Buenas noches Hamlet ¿no ha pasado Nezumi por aquí hoy? – el roedor dejo soltar un chillido leve acompañado por una negación con su cabeza, Shion no pudo hacer mucho mas que suspirar – entiendo, no te preocupes seguro ha de estar ocupado ¿no crees? Aunque esta semana no ha estado mucho por aquí…

Y eso no le gustaba nada, nada de nada.

Se sentó por unos minutos en el sillón ¿y ahora que podía hacer? Quizás si salía a buscarle lo encontraría, pero tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de darse una aventura por esas horas y mucho menos solo, por lo que simplemente se recostó en el sofá y, sin saber que era presa del cansancio, acabo por lanzarse a los brazos de Morfeo quién sin mas lo recibió por un buen rato.

No supo mas de si mismo por al menos un par de horas hasta que sintió una mano intentando sacarlo de las profundidades de la inconsciencia, parpadeó abriendo al fin los ojos encontrándose con las orbes grisáceas de su compañero quien le miro de forma pacifica, cosa que era en definitiva algo bueno.

- Su majestad ese no es un buen lugar para tomar una siesta ¿lo sabe no es así? –las mejillas del menor se tiñeron en un suave rosa mientras se rascaba los ojos levantándose del mueble que había servido como cama por un buen par de horas

- No es como si fuera la primera vez que duermo en el sofá Nezumi

- Pero llevabas bastante tiempo sin hacerlo en realidad, así que puedes entender lo que quiero decir ¿no es así? –desde el fondo del pecho del albino se pudo escuchar un suave resoplo, quizás tenía razón aunque no iba a darle gran importancia al asunto… es mas, ahora que lo recordaba tenía un asunto mas importante que resolver

- Nezumi ¿Dónde estabas? –el mencionado alzó una ceja, escéptico - ¿por qué esa expresión?

- No es que sea muy usual en ti preguntar ese tipo de cosas, es más… ¿qué?

- Yo pregunté primero – respondió cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gesto de inconformidad con su expresión facial – estas raro

- ¿Raro?

- Llegas tarde y no dices nada… digo, nunca dices nada y lo sé pero es diferente y realmente quiero saber que pasa – la mano del muchacho subió desde el lugar en donde estaba encerrada hasta llegar al cuello contrario, aquél gesto incluso ahora causaba una inmediata tensión en el cuerpo del de cabello oscuro, sin embargo ahora no generaba el temor que en tiempos pasados creaba… bueno, quizás no al mismo nivel que antes – sabes que si pasa algo malo yo quisiera saberlo, no me gustan las cosas ocultas y menos de ti y…

- Shion, si algo pasara ya te lo habría dicho no mas mentiras ¿recuerdas? Además yo cumplo mis promesas – el mas alto retiro la mano que aun reposaba en su cuello con suavidad – y no hagas eso que me pones de los nervios

- Pero Nezumi…

- Vale, vale tu ganas, si pasa algo pero no es nada malo si es lo que piensas –se dejo caer a su lado en el sofá mientras las orbes del contrario ahora brillaban en curiosidad – solo he trabajado extra un poco, eso es todo

- ¿Por qué? – bueno, él sabía perfectamente que no podría librarse de esa pregunta así que a su ver no le molestaba demasiado

- Esa es una buena pregunta –dejó que su cabeza cayera en las piernas contrarias, recostándose tranquilamente allí – supongo que existe un objeto material que he de adquirir y que mis ingresos naturales no pueden costear

- ¿Puedo saber de que objeto se trata? –viéndolo desde su posición el otro negó, Shion entendió que quizás no debería molestar con ello – ya veo, en tal caso no te sobre exijas demasiado ¿si? Te ves algo cansado y eso no es saludable.

- Ya, lo tendré en cuenta sin embargo no prometo nada – Shion no contento con su respuesta infló una mejilla mientras una risa suave y mas bien ligera resonaba desde el pecho bajo él – es importante ¿si? Aunque no necesito para presionarme si eso quiero

- Claro que no lo necesitas – un tanto ofendido respondió observando hacia otro lado –pero… ¿contigo no se puede ganar, cierto?

- No, no se puede –acabó por levantarse de sus piernas mientras se dirigía hacia el baño –pero haz de prometerme una cosa

- ¿Prometer? ¿Qué? –ahora la curiosidad nuevamente reinaba en él, ese tipo de cosas era algo que no oía a diario y menos de sus labios

- Que no te estarás preocupando por idioteces que no conciernen a ti ¿vale? Además… quizás pronto te diga que ocurre, pero solo si eres buen chico y comes todos tus vegetales – ahí estaba el Nezumi de siempre ¿por qué tenía que ser así? Aunque tampoco podría negarse a su petición

- Entendido, y los comeré si saben bien –con el tiempo había aprendido a saber que responder a sus indirectas, el otro simplemente se encerró en el baño sin saber que ahora el foco de la curiosidad de Shion se había encendido alarmantemente; tenía que saber de que se trataba todo aquello.


	2. Lo averiguare por mi cuenta

Holu, sé que me tardé una eternidad... pero mas vale tarde que nunca ¿nee? también sé que quizás el final sea un poco abierto, pero yo sé que ustedes entenderán, la idea realmente era esa.

**Capitulo II: Lo averiguare por mi cuenta**

No pudo dormir esa noche; por mas que lo intento simplemente las ideas seguían en su mente sin intención de dejarlo en paz ¿Qué podía ser lo que estaba tramando Nezumi? ¿Qué era aquello que deseaba y por lo cual ahora tenía que trabajar de más para obtenerlo? Siendo sincero, él preferiría saberlo para así ayudarle, después de todo odiaba verlo tan cansado, de hecho odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con Nezumi agotado o malherido, quería verlo siempre bien… quería que todas las partes de su cuerpo permanecieran intactas y que nunca sufriera algún daño.

Para él eso era completamente normal de sentir, después de todo Nezumi era el objeto de su afecto de una forma que no podía explicar.

Lo miraba dormido en su lado de la cama, extrañamente esa noche no lo pateo ni una sola vez, es mas, escasamente se movía cosa que era completamente extraña considerando el hecho que por noche recibía al menos un mal golpe… eso quería decir que en verdad estaba cansado.

Shion estaba analizando sus posibilidades; ya había prometido que no iba a meter la nariz en los "asuntos que no le convenían" aunque claro, para él ese asunto _por supuesto_ que le convenía, después de todo quien estaba involucrado era su persona mas importante, aunque este fuera un cabeza hueca que no entendía tal hecho. Por ende terminó maquinando la conclusión de que aquello era un asunto que le convenía después de todo… aunque si el otro descubría que iba a estar vigilándolo no sería muy feliz, por lo que debería mantenerse cauteloso.

Por un leve momento el albino pensó en que quizás sería un poco acosador aquello… pero luego descartó la idea ¡todo la hacía por su bien! Por supuesto que sí, si había algo que atormentase al ojigris él sería el primero en enterarse y hacer algo al respecto, además si no lo hacía iba a mantenerse preocupado por ese asunto hasta que se lo dijera y no creía que la espera fuese algo muy bonito. Era raro; usualmente con cualquier otro tipo de objetivo él se consideraba una persona bastante paciente en realidad, pero cuando se refería a cierto actor ya la cosa radicaba totalmente, sabía que tenía un efecto inmediato sobre él, y no debería quejarse o decir algo al respecto puesto que él mismo fue quien así lo quiso, es mas era feliz de una forma más compleja de lo que se pudiese llegar a explicar, quizás algún día lo entendería, pero si no era así tampoco le molestaba.

Mañana mismo pondría en marcha el plan a si se ganara una buena reprimenda, todo por la causa.

**X**

Apenas observó que su presa salía de casa empezó a buscar entre su ropa… que no había precisamente algo nuevo, pero encontró un suéter que no usaba mucho sumado a un pequeño gorro que utilizó en días que le daba vergüenza su nueva apariencia, quizás con eso no resaltaría tanto entre la multitud, con todo puesto más una bufanda que cubría su cuello y parte de la cara salió de casa en busca de la respuesta que necesitaba, quería saber que podría estar haciendo en ese instante que requiriera de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo ¿Qué podía obtener de ello? ¿Ya las obras no eran suficientes? No podía ser… si bien sabía que sus fans pagaban bastante bien por verlo, no lo bastante como para vivir en el lujo, pero si para hacerlo modestamente normal.

Quizás era eso: Nezumi quería darse algún tipo de lujo que no podía con sus ingresos normales ¿pero qué clase de cosas podría querer el actor? Shion se puso a pensarlo mientras continuaba siguiéndole el rastro, quizás fuera algo de ropa… o zapatos ¿un reloj acaso? Era bastante difícil adivinar. Sabia de buena mano que el actor era bastante vanidoso en lo que a su aspecto físico se refería sin mencionar el obvio conocimiento que tenía el mencionado sobre su propio atractivo y como sacar provecho del mismo, pero el menor simplemente no se imaginaba si eso aplicaba también a lo que usaba particularmente, el juraba que no era así… o quizás al no tener dinero nunca se había dado la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

Inevitablemente acabó imaginándoselo en un elegante atuendo, como solían vestir aquellos que salían a veces en las vallas publicitarias que en raras ocasiones veía; un traje formal no muy grande que tallara su envergadura, el cabello suelto, un sombrero pequeño que le hiciera resaltar, la sonrisa ladina que solía poner en algunas ocasiones… toda la imagen mental lo hacía perderse en sus ensoñaciones sin notar demasiado hacia donde caminaba ni que estaba haciendo ya, es que pensar así… derrepente sintió que sus mejillas se encendían en rojo ¡no debería estar fantaseando en medio de la calle cuando estaba en medio de una importante misión! Para su mala suerte, terminó chocando con una persona… justamente la persona que estaba siguiendo.

No sabía en qué lugar estaba, no recordaba haber visitado aquella parte del Bloque Oeste, el más alto al notar el choque se giró para observar al causante de la molestia, notando de esa forma los ojos carmesí que conocía más que nadie en el mundo.

- Shion ¡pero qué demonios haces aquí! –espetó obviamente molesto mientras, al verse descubierto, el contrario quitó entonces la bufanda de su rostro con resignación

- Ahh yo… Hola – saludo sin saber que decir o argumentar – te fuiste esta mañana sin comer… digo yo…

- Claro que si comí, pero por lo que veo eres un príncipe malcriado incapaz de obedecer una orden simple ¿no es así? ¿por qué no me extraña? – se sobo las sienes mientras cerraba los ojos – eres un caso, ni siquiera deberías estar por estos lugares, si los ladrones piensan que tienes dinero tendremos un problema

- ¿Por qué habrían de pensar eso? – el cuestionamiento fue acompañado por un ladeo cabeza sumado a un evidente rostro de curiosidad

- Por estos lugares solo viene la gente con el dinero suficiente como para comprar lo que venden – entonces Shion se percató que en las tiendas a su alrededor solo vendían joyas, algo extraño pues pensaba que no podría conseguir ese tipo de cosas por aquellos rumbos

- Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venía a pagar algo – resopló con algo de molestia – ya que el señorito le gusta arruinar sorpresas – de mala gana sacó la mano del bolsillo de su chaqueta señalando entonces una vitrina, en la que estaban salvaguardados varios anillos

Shion vio todos con fascinación ¡eran realmente lindos! Seguro que sea cual sea el que Nezumi había escogido se vería increíblemente elegante en sus dedos, de eso no cabía la posibilidad de duda alguna.

- ¡Que bonitos! ¿comprarás uno? Seguro se te verá muy bien – afirmó ante la estupefacta cara del contratrio

- ¿Se me vera muy…? –pero antes de terminar Nezumi entendió que Shion, en su inocente y tonta cabeza pensaba que la joya era para él, cambio el semblante de inmediato siguiéndole el juego – oh… por supuesto que se me verá bien, todo se ve bien en mi –afirmó sonando lo más natural posible mientras se encogía de hombros –ahora mejor vamos a casa ¿sí?

- Vale

De manera que ambos chicos salieron felices después de todo: uno pensando que había resuelto correctamente el enigma tras tanto misterio, y el otro con el alivio de que su sorpresa no halla sido arruinada.


End file.
